


Popgoe's Panickers- The Deadline's Carnival

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's, POPGOES
Genre: Aesop Fables, Aesop's Fables - Freeform, Angels, Based on devil's Carnival, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Dimension Travel, Flashbacks, Guilt, Happy Ending, Musicals, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt, Trials, seariously, why aren't the popgoes cast getting their own tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: After a shocking revelation while perusing the Stitchwraith Case, Detective  Everette Larson finds himself in a nightmarish carnival staffed by circus themed animatronics and lead by the mysterious Deadline. But why are there so many animatronics not linked to the Fazbear franchise running around and why are five trails on a week?
Relationships: The Mangle & Fritz Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue and 666 laws, Deadline's Carnival style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following an uncertain event, the former detective Larson of the Stitchwraith Files, finds himself in Deadline's Carnival. But why are all these animatronics running the show? What are the Five Trials for the second Dawn and is the ringmaster really telling the truth.

Detective Everette Larson couldn't remember what had happened after looking into those boxes, he only vaguely remembered going to do something in his home, after finding out what had happened at the Fazbear's Frights horror attraction, only to wind up outside the carnival tent of a haunted forest, in a place he didn't know. Then suddenly an animatronic wearing a ticket barker uniform , looking like a crow with bony facial features walked up to him.

"Mr Larson, ah the Stitchwraith detective man from the year 2024. Mr Deadline is quite interested in the Stitchwraith case, please step this way. We always need a fresh pair of eyes here and new playmates." The tent looked like it had an elk skull, with a multi-coloured line of coloured lights, all in green, orange, pink, purple, grey, blue and red. Despite the gaudy feeling of the tents, something felt wrong here.

"How come you set up shop here in Hurricane without a permit? I'm complaining to the mayor!" A woman wearing black and white clothes complained as she joined a queue of other people. He vaguely remembered her, it was Audrey Dinglewood, the mother of Pete and Chuck Dinglewood and the divorcee of Bill Dinglewood, who's been in trouble since the whole "Foxy pirate curse" thing during 1984. "Wasn't there something about the Vixen Ripper a while aback during the 2010s? No, she can't be linked to that." Larsdon thought as he rubbed his reddened wrists, although they hurt, so he quickly stopped doing that. 

"Ah, I'm sorry madam." A green eyed weasel animatronic, that sounded like a British version of Freddy Fazbear apologised to Audrey as he stood near a plain green and white customer's service desk for the carnival. "My name is Popgoes the weasel and unfortunately I'm not in charge of this place. The previous owner didn't even bother with paperwork, so everything's a still being sorted out in our last hiccup." Then the lights stopped as a smoke machine blew in and a bony figure wearing a top hat arrived, he couldn't see their face, but it chilled him all the same as their voice clattered and clanged.

"Why, there's 666 rules here at the Deadline's Carnival, Detective! There's a chaos here within this nightmarish beast. Our carnival's a well oiled machine. We have six hundred and sixty six rules here in this place which are policed, all that you must heed!" He wanted to reply to the dapper crow, but something told him talking back would not be a good idea.

The Ticket master was rattling off a long list of creepily specific laws about what not to do in the carnival, including praying to God, as he felt tempted to bend them a little, until the crow dropped his ticket master sign, to gently hold him back from a dotted line, along with opening the rulebook onto rule number 62, no cutting in line. "As you should note, every rule is carefully stated. Why it's clearly illustrated and enumerated. On this staunchly bound, if needlessly complicated, hardback. Cautionary little guide." 

The song continued on for at least two verses and due to Epitome Stone's motor mouth, Everette couldn't make head nor tail of them. At the final verse, the other epitomes all cheered as he laid the rule book down. Nobody noticed Mick scream as somebody in a Toy Foxy mask stabbed him before dragging him away from the other contestants with a smile. Audrey then reappeared at the ceremony whistling, which tipped off Everette that something wasn't right. Devon also grumbled. "Hey Ticket master guy. Your security must be pretty crappy, my mate just got kidnapped and none of you did anything!" 

The bony yellow badger then gasped in mock horror. 

"Erm hello, hello. I'm the phone guy. Well I hate to say this everyone, but you all had something bad happen to you in the past. But there's a chance to set your lives right. If you complete five trials by the carnival cast, then you can leave the woods. As for me, the phone guy, I'm just here to ensure you survive the five nights." Everette, Elizabeth and that one guy in the rat suit stared at each other, while the purple night guard guy, who he vaguely recognised as Michael Afton looked crushed. "Again with the five nights?"

"Yes, again Mr Michael Afton. Five is meant to signify change, curiosity, freedom and the senses in numerology. Which you will all gain after night five. I expect a wonderous performance. Failure will not be tolerated, by myself or my subordinates." The ringmaster whispered as he vanished, leaving the humans alone in the 

Elsewhere, in the Carnival, the famed Deadline was readying his disguise, ringmaster uniform and a top hat while his pupils glowed in the dressing room, as his partner in crime who was his mole for the deadline's Carnival, Blackrabbit was waiting for him. "Hello my little niece. How's the A.D's realm been treating you?" Blackrabbit shrugged. "Eh, they still aren't sure, in two minds. Since I'm an alternate universe version of Shadow Bonnie, I keep on getting gargled memories." 

Elsewhere, Sec-strings, the former nightguard of Popgoes Pizzeria, was checking all of the data in their memory banks. "Why go to this length Deadline? I just can't understand it." Their strings were conflicting as they muttered "Is this what you felt about the original Simon Jeremy? Because something's not adding up. Because either you're geniunly meaning what you say, or you're lying. Swear to god Simon's pulling something big." 

But the blue god was too busy focusing upon the security breach, though a certain security puppet grew enraged about the Deadline's Carnival. "Those souls are mine, or his! Say Jack, perhaps we should send the Nightmares to teach the traitors a lesson?" Redbear who was too busy sending a secret message to Strings, did not listen to the other godly puppet. For he was growing tired of being tossed around and treated like trash by the gods. That new purple one was even worse, at least the blue guy had tried to lesson his pain. "I really hope my Dave isn't one of William's victims." Redbear groaned in private as the reddish white puppet left in anger, while kicking over a Chica's Magic Rainbow plushie. 


	2. First Night and Penny for a tale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first trail, the trailed ones have to find red pennies and give them to a clown version of the dreaded Springtrap. Let's hope they aren't scared of clowns.

Everybody had woken up wearing stagehand uniforms as a child wearing a Bonnie mask spoke up. "Erm Mister phone guy, what's the first trial?" The phone guy struggled to get the list as he sighed. "I can't read Deadline's mind pals. Something about red pennies and Springtrap?" That was odd, but Larson had a hunch, either this was a prank, or something worse was going on. 

"Lord! Lord! that greed, it will kill ya! Lord, lord, go on toss the hat, will ya?" Clown Springtrap yelled as he held out the hat, almost like a more show-man like version of William Afton himself, to the crowd that cheered off nightguards, civilians and countless other people Larson had barely seen. 

The almost cartoonish copy of Springtrap, all daubed up in white, grey, red, blue and purple grease paint over his face sung as the two bony squirrels Epitome Sara and Saffron joined in with taking apart the dog. "But greedy, so greedy." "Me, me, me!" " 


	3. The Second Trail and the Ballard of Eleanor

But the purple guy manning the store sighed as Everette. "Eh, not seen my special someone in ages Larson, you're really lucky. Hey, guess you sound a bit like that old sport guy I used to know. Powers that be said I had to work off the life debt of everything my past self did, something about a Funtime?" This couldn't be right, how could the Dave guy sound so much and so little like the dreaded William Afton? 

The bony squirrel with pink eyes was standing atop the high wire act, as she chittered. "My name is Epitome Sara and for the second trail. You all have to do a trail of speed and reflexes. How long can each of you get to the other side of this obstacle course down below my high wire act?" Pointing down, as the phone guy sighed . "Yep, you have to avoid the nightmares on the obstacle course. I'll give you a hint, make sure to keep on eye on the music." "Isn't that a really girly thing to do Sara?" The guy with a stomach scar, called Matt asked Sara, while the animatronic squirrel ignored the comment. "Well, keeping fit should be key for any human." 

Meanwhile the blue cubed figure and the security puppet looked at each other, while the blue cubed figure sighed. "At this rate, it's only going to be a matter of time, before those monsterous devices catch wind and try to inflict pain on the souls in the carnival." "i thought you'd smite Deadline just for being one of my former pawns? So why the sudden change?" The blue cubed god groaned, at his counterpart's flippant remark. "Strings thinks Deadline has his own plan in mind. So I can't intervene directly, since he's not a part of the fazbear brand directly." 


	4. Trail 3- Prick Goes the Scorpion's Tail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes have to deal with a robot scorpion and a nightmare takes interest in Everette Larsdon.

Something told him the giant robot scorpion wasn't for show, as the ringmaster version of Foxy, the pirate fox animatronic yelled. "Any land-lubbers, or brave volunteers caring to face our scorpion, Orthosia the Scorpion?" Larson felt his heart sink as one girl, who looked an awful lot like Charlotte Emily, apart from her own appearance constantly flickering spoke up. "Why is there a giant scorpion in the animal tamer's tent?" "Ah, a good question lass. Blake thought it was a good idea, well our Chief lighting expert does anyway." 

The yellow lighted badger groaned as the other bonier Epitome chuckled in amusement, while the magician Mangle began to sing as Elizabeth and Charlotte both were about to put on harnesses, only for the hand of Michael Afton to pop up at the last minute. "No , take me instead!" The ringmaster looked annoyed, with a sharp bark. "Hah! A feisty lad 

Lockjaw, the False puppet snapped at Charlie. "Do you really think you deserve a second chance Miss Emily? At least Elizabeth has begun to recognise her own hypocrisy." Charlie winced as she replied. "Just because you are an alternate version of the Puppet, doesn't make you the same as me." Then Lockjaw in frustration, removed his face plates, to show the springlock scars and the remains of a stranger she couldn't recognise as the other ghostly Puppet ghost complained. "Well we both have victims and a body count girly. I can't even remember my name! Think it was Bert Francis Peterson or something like that?" 

Then all of a sudden blood split onto the sand as Michael jumped and the frog suit wearing Elizabeth cried out. "But scorpion, we could drown together!" The scorpion's voice crackled. "I can swim, can you?" 

"Well done. Such a moving show of martyrdom Mr Afton, nothing like your callous father." Deadline's voice echoed from the tannoy as everybody else had to clean up the animal tent and hose down the reddened sawdust. Larson felt sick, why even start the trials as the master called out. "All of you who did not earn a fault penalty can move on to the forth trail. There you will aid Mangle in her magic act. As for those of you who gained a fault penalty" 

Meanwhile a form of shadows all stitched into a humanoid shape as they looked inside Larsdon's bunk bed with Matt, before they broke inside. "You think you're safe from me here. Hah, think again Larsdon. After all, you've got a wraith's chance of leaving this place." A cruel laugh came from the figure as they stitched some of Larsdon's fingers together, only for Matt to yell as he was about to move the door. "Hey! Why are you even here? You're an urban myth!" Then Matt noticed Larsdon struggling to breath as the stitches constricted his hands. 


	5. Trial 5- Nightmares and Magic scrambling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate trial is a survival against nightmares, while bringing red props for mangle's magic trick. But why are Larson's wrists still burning red?

As the forth night was going to dawn, the rat suited guy gave Marylin an origami cat, while Dave handed Larson something from the shop window, it was a pocket knife covered in something red. " Oh yeah, Even, the ticket crow said he found this near the starting point of the carnival. Man such an odd knife for a detective to carry huh?" Then the tell-tale bell toll interrupted what he was going to say in reply. 

The phone guy groaned on the tannoy. "Erm hello, hello. Me again, I can't exactly help you all out on the magic act challenge. The management here think I've been saying way too much info lately, but rest assured I'll be back on night five. Bye I guess." Everette whispered to Devon. as the phone hanging up made all the other contestants mutter and whisper. "What do you think that was all about? Something's not right here Devon. It seems too fantastic for just simple animatronics, even if they are being haunted." Devon shrugged. "No shit old man. That weird scorpion thing's definitely not a Fazbear animatronic." 

"Are you nincompoops still arguing about that man's pointless drabble dearies? Or shall we start the magic show?" The shrill voice of Magician Mangle echoed in unison as they lifted some throwing knives for a knife throwing trick. Bob quickly spoke up for the group. "Can you give us some time to settle down?" "Of course Clowntrap-I mean other Bob." But suddenly the tent rumbled as a voice boomed out. "YOU SEEM TO THINK THAWRTING FATE IS WISE , UPSTART PAWNS? I DON'T THINK SO!" A strange black bear with a yellow top hat, yelled as he struggled to fit through the backroom's billowing drapes. Somebody laughed as the bear struggled to get into the tent, until several other monsterous animatronics that were smaller then him hurried into the tent. "Okay, change of plan, everybody run!" Magician mangle screamed as they pressed an emergency button. 

Epitome Popgoes gulped at the sight of the Nightmare and Monster animatronics, while he whispered. "Erm, were those strangers even invited into the carnival Ticketmaster Stone? I don't remember letting them into the tents." Ticket Master, who was otherwise known as Epitome Crow groaned as the stony face of Grave stone blocked the camera for the inside of the magic act tent. "Not you again Grave stone , you ruined the last attempt after we staged the coup on the Ringmaster. Why are you here?" Grave stone moaned while he showed his epitaph for Jeremy Fitzgerald. "I am sending Nightmare to correct this mistake. Blackbird informed me of the situation, so here we are." 

"You can't run, but you can't hide!" A crackly voice echoed as Everette was holding a throwing knife for the magic act. It sounded almost like the Stitchwraith, but not, something wasn't right here, as the Nightmare version of Funtime Freddy walloped the Stitchwraith. "That's my song lyric, you scream ripoff. Now let the master deliver some real scares!" Matt screamed at the sight of a rotting and half living green Springtrap as Nightmare Springtrap was about to say the real Stitchwraith's catchphrase as he rounded to rip the game developer into pieces! 

"Quite frankly, I thought you already knew Mr Larsdon. You are in this place for a reason. This is purgatory and you killed yourself, over something I couldn't see into. Please don't overreact, it's dangerous to try and strike your own benefactor. Unless you want some cold water for those wounds?" How the hell was someone like Deadline so calm about this as Everette snapped back. "You soulless monster!? I barely just recovered from learning how I died in the real world! Who are you really? Why did you let Jeremy go early anyway? Is this some sort of plan to take over the world? How does all this work?" 

The lights dimmed as the sound of heavy breathing filled his dressing room, while Deadline's voice cracked. "Now now, don't frazzle my circuits. I will answer two at a time, the rest you need to figure out tomorrow night. William's were a failure, Cassidy had blocked my attempt and he was too stubborn, almost like myself. As for Jeremy Jackson, his name was nostalgic, almost like family." He could vaguely see a purple animatronic, almost skeletal standing outside.


	6. Final Night Five- The Epitomes and Ringmaster Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising clue found after piecing together the newspaper clippings, has unearthed a horrifying clue into the vixen Ripper as the final trial dusks. But why did she do it?

Everette Larsdon shook his head as Dave Millar and Jack Kennedy opened the door. " Hello old sport! You need space to talk?" Dave said as the only purple shop guy looked concerned as he wasn't jumping with glee or talking about what he'd done to wind up here, but Larsdon brushed the no longer pixelated, but still purple messy hand away, the guy just looked way too much like William Afton. "Not to somebody who killed innocent children and wound up springlocked in a Spring Bonnie suit! I can't believe I just wound up here, because I didn't bother seeking help after a failed custody battle, because some of the cursed fazbear stuff messed with my memories!" 

Dave visibly bristled as his eyes flashed a weird mix of purple and silver while struggling to hold back his rage, as Everette just realised he'd screwed himself over with those words. Dave then jabbed his finger into Larsdon's chest as he snapped. "Oh, way to dig up my dark secret Evey! You think I don't know everything about why I wound up here in the first place. It's not just cos of a good ending in my own world, where I managed to move on from my Henry. All of the bad and good stuff that I did, six times, all wound up causing legal deadlocks for my second chance! So you'd better not screw up your last night, or I'd definitely enjoy kicking the crap out of you for that!" 

The chime felt like another day, as the contestants all trooped onto the final tent, a gloomily coloured grey and white giant, which only had a minor set of lighting. but the phone guy seemed more worried then before as the usual phone ringing echoed. "Okay, this is night five and the final trial. Can't really give you any advice, just as long as you remember what you accomplished. Think it's like a team based version of the Fazbear brand night shift, but you all have a unity meter that's meant to be above 0%, or you'll all fail." <

Then the Ticket-master announced as a warning alarm blared throughout the tent at the sight of a bloodstained wall spelling out a gloat from the Nightmare Stitchwraith. " It seems we have a member of a cult dedicated to the original Fazbear killer among your group , due to recently reviewed camera footage, about the Vixen ripper. So as a security breach rectification, we shall check each of your progress as a surprise inspection. Do not fail this challenge, we cannot allow any member of that farce to empower the original Purple Guy! Also there seems to be one last nightmare animatronic still lurking around, but rest assured, we will evict the squatter immediately." 

Wait, so they'd grown suspicious about the missing contestants as well? Even though the Epitomes could think and feel, Everette didn't trust them. Then the starting Unity gauge dropped by a half, while everybody panicked about the Vixen Ripper. "Everybody stay calm, as long as we all work as a team to uncover the Vixen Ripper, we can get through this!" Everette struggled to spit out the words. 


End file.
